Rings worn on user's fingers and on other portions of the user's body, such as engagement rings and wedding bands, may be made of precious or semi-precious metals, such as gold, silver or platinum, and can be fitted with a variety of precious gemstones, such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, opals, etc. Generally, these rings have a pseudo-cylindrical or cylindrical shell or portion, the internal surface of which is shaped such that it can be easily placed/maintained on the wearer's finger. In order for the ring not to easily revolve around the finger, and thus possibly slip off the finger unintentionally, the ring can be fit in a snug manner. Another issue to be addressed is for the ring to fit snugly enough not to easily rotate on the finger, while still fitting around the knuckles of the finger. The common feature in many if not all fitted rings is to increase the pressure on the finger by slightly reducing or otherwise lessening the radial length or radius of the ring, thereby increasing the friction on the skin of the finger to have the ring maintained on the finger snuggly. Prior attempts to address these issues have led to a creation of rings fitted with inserts, clasps, and other ways of adjusting the size of the ring.
While making the above-described adjustments, it is also important to maintain an aesthetically pleasing appearance of the ring. Further, although the above-described inserts, clasps, etc. may facilitate the ring fitting snuggly on the user's finger, these additional elements may require additional effort by the user to actually fit the ring on a finger. In addition, the use of these additional elements may detract from the aesthetic features of the ring. It may be desirable to provide a jewelry arrangement, e.g., a ring that does not utilize additional elements or a reduction of the radial length/radius to be maintained snuggly on the finger, while functioning to resolve common fitting issues.